New Additions
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Sarah's family decides to do something nice for the Parrs.


Sarah was sitting on the couch alongside her family, watching a movie, when Joseph tapped her shoulder.

She looked at him, "Yes, Joseph?" she asked.

"Mom, I've been thinking. The Parr Family has really been good to us these past few weeks." Joseph said.

FLASHBACK 1

"Wonder what the Incredibles have called us here about?" Joseph said as Smoky Wolf gave him a piggyback to the Parr house.

"Who knows?" Smoky Wolf said as she put him down and knocked on the door.

Elastigirl answered the door with a smile and said, "Welcome, guys!"

Smoky Wolf and Joseph walked in and saw the rest of the Incredibles waiting for them with smiles.

"Hey, Incredibles, what have you called us for? Is there a big crime you need our help with?" Smoky Wolf asked.

"No. This is for you saving us from Dr. Chaos' infection." Mr. Incredible said.

Dash and Violet then walked up to them and presented them with solid golden badges that looked like the Incredibles symbol.

"We would like to express our gratitude as best we can." Violet said.

"So, we're making you two honorary Incredibles!" Dash said.

Smoky Wolf and Joseph looked surprised before they smiled and took the badges.

"Thank you, Incredibles." they said.

FLASHBACK 2

Joseph cried as Sarah ran with him to the Parr House. He had gotten badly hurt while riding his bike and she didn't have any bandages. She quickly knocked on the door, which was answered by Helen.

"Oh, my! Joseph, what happened?" Helen asked.

"He got hurt when he was riding his bike and I don't have any bandages." Sarah said.

Helen took Joseph to the bathroom, where she cleaned his injury and wrapped an adhesive bandage around his leg.

"Thank you, Helen." Joseph said with a smile.

FLASHBACK 3

"Aw, man, how come we can't go out to eat?" Jenna whined.

"I told you, Jenna, we're on a budget." Drake said.

"Man!" Joseph said before there was a knock at the door.

Sarah answered it. It was Bob.

"Hey, Bob." Sarah said.

"Hey, guys, we just thought we'd invite you to dinner. We haven't done much with you guys, so…" Bob said.

The Smiths smiled, "That'd be great. Thank you." Sarah said.

"Bob, tell Sarah that anything they eat is on me!" Helen called.

"Zoinks! Dash really does have a great mom!" Joseph said before they went to get changed.

PRESENT

"Yeah, so?" Sarah asked.

"So, maybe it's time we did something nice for them in return! There's one thing in particular I think we could do." Joseph said.

Later, the Parrs were coming back from fighting a big battle as the Incredibles, only to find that their door was unlocked.

"Did someone break in?" Bob asked.

The Parrs entered the house with high guards, only to be surprised by the lights suddenly cutting on.

"Surprise!" said Smoky Wolf, Drake, Joseph, and Jenna.

"Smiths! This is certainly a surprise!" Mirage said.

"Nice to see you guys. What's up?" Karen asked.

"Well, we figured we ought to do something nice for you guys in exchange for all the times you helped us out." Smoky Wolf answered before she led the Parrs into the dining room, where they were surprised at seeing a bunch of pizza and more of their favorite cuisine.

"I cooked everything else myself." Smoky Wolf said.

"Wow! What's this for?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah." Dash said.

"Well, we know you guys have accepted Frozone and his wife as part of your family and that you've welcomed people like Mirage, Evelyn, and Karen in with open arms. You're also a really big help to us when we need it. So, we thought we'd accept you guys as part of our family, and let you do the same in return. That is, if your family's not getting too big." Smoky Wolf said.

The Parrs looked surprised before they smiled.

"Of course, Sarah. The more, the merrier, we always say." Helen said, earning the Smiths' smiles.

Afterwards, they discussed family traditions and much more over their feast. After they were finished, they played video games for a couple of hours before the Smiths decided to head home.

As they were leaving, Smoky Wolf said to Dash and Violet, "Kids, if there's anything you need, just ask your Aunt Sarah or your Uncle Drake."

The kids smiled, "We will. Thank you, Aunt Sarah." Violet said.

As they headed home, Joseph said, "I think we did something really good today."

"Well, it's like they say, one good deed deserves another, or in this case, three." Sarah said with a smile.


End file.
